


You want to come with me??

by NoaVice



Series: How I met my husband [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Castiel, Past Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: After meeting Dean and accepting his beer invitation, Cas's evening goes on.





	You want to come with me??

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally how I met my husband. I just changed the names to fit Supernatural and made myself a man so I could be Castiel (which is my dream anyways).  
> This is a part of a series, but can be read as a separate work.

They were sitting outside, drinking their beers. Dean was talking, but Cas couldn’t register most of what he was saying, he was too occupied with the way his lips moved when he spoke. At one point Balthazar came out of the pub to join them, making some excuse to talk to Dean. It looked to Cas like Dean was really trying to be polite to Balth while also trying to make him leave.

He was enjoying his beer and the futile efforts of Balthazar to take Dean’s attention from him when Dean exclaimed:

“ **Cas, dude, stop drinking your beer so fast! I can’t afford buying you another one and I don’t want you to leave just yet.** ”

Cas felt his face hit up again. How can a man he just officially met half an hour ago be so charming? He looked at his watch and sighed. “I don’t want to leave just yet either, but I told my friend I’ll be at her place in what now looks like 15 min. She has no phone so I can’t tell her I’m not coming. So I would have to leave anyway.”

“ **No! But, But… you are so interesting, I want to keep on talking with you.** ” Suddenly, Dean’s face changed from a frown to a mischievous smile. “ **I know! I’ll come with!** ”

This statement took Cas by surprise. He tilted his head in disbelief. “Are you serious? Do you really want to come with me to my friend, which you don’t know, just so you could keep on talking with me?”

Dean’s mischievous smile turned into a genuine one. “ **Yeh, I really do.** ” He than ducked his head, and Cas could see Dean’s face getting redder and redder, and probably not from the beer.

Cas could feel his own face hitting up when Balthazar chimed in. “ _Are you going to Hanna, Cassie?_ ” When Cas nodded he added “ _I wish I could come with you guys, but I need to finish my project. Maybe I’ll come later though. I’ll call when I’m done and see where you are, OK?_ ” Cas just looked at him baffled. Was he really trying to make sure nothing was going to happen between Dean and him? This man has nerves. When he didn’t answer, Balthazar just gave him a hug and went away.

Cas looked at Dean with shock on his face, but than Dean started laughing, and everything else just disappeared from his mind. All he could think of was this amazing laughter sound, and those bright green eyes that were now staring at him and shining. This night is going to be very interesting.

Hanna’s face when she saw Dean was priceless. She didn’t expect him to come with anyone, especially not a stranger. Dean extended his hand and with the most charming smile said: “ **Hey! I’m Deam!** ”. Hanna looked at Dean’s hand and than at Cas with a puzzled look. “ _Cas? Who is this? Where did you find him? Why is he here?_ ” She didn’t look mad, so he just smiled, taking Dean’s hand and pulling hi, into her apartment. “I found him at the pub and decided to adopt him. Dean, I forgot to tell you Hanna doesn’t like to be touched. Hanna, Dean is harmless.” Hanna closed the door behind her and followed them, still looking confused but also amused.

Sitting in her living room, Cas heard the water in the shower running. “Is Mag here?” Mag was Hanna’s roommate. “I thought she was supposed to work on her project at the gallery, just like Balth.”

“ _Yes. She popped in to take a shower and then get back. I should probably warn her Dean is here, so she won’t get out naked or something. MAG! WE HAVE A MAN WE DON’T KNOW IN OUR LIVING ROOM! GET DRESSED BEFORE YOU COME OUT!_ ”

“ **I PROMISE I WON'T LOOK!** ” Dean shouted as well, and was he blushing again? God, he is so cute. Cas lost himself in Dean’s blushing it didn’t register that Mag was standing right in front of him wearing only a towel until he heard he saying _“Hey, Clarence, who’s the hottie?”_ and before he could answer Dean said “ **Dean. Nice to meet you. I’d offer you my hand to shake but I don’t know if it’s appropriate with the whole you wearing only a towel and your roommate not liking being touched and stuff.** ” _“That’s fine, you can shake my hand, if Clarence here doesn’t mind of course.”_

Cas liked Mag. She was snarky but also kind, and for some reason, although they were completely the opposite when it came to the way they lived their life, she liked him too. So he just smiled and nodded towards Dean that it was alright with him that he will shake her hand.

After Mag got dressed and left, the rest of evening was spend with Dean entertaining them with his jokes and pop culture references.

When they left Hanna’s place it was 1 am. He didn’t even noticed how fast the time flew by. He had so much fun. Dean was the first to go through the door, and when Cas started to follow him Hanna stopped him and whispered “ _He’s cute, I approve._ ” This made him smile again, though he was pretty sure he was smiling from the minute he met Dean a few hours ago. He didn’t really needed Hanna’s approval, but it was nice that his friend didn’t freaked out by the unknown man he brought to her home, and actually liked him.


End file.
